Just A Simple Walk, Right?
by AriellaRose
Summary: A simple walk turns out to be a little more then Harry expected out of Hermione. Short, Please R&R!!


Just A Simple Walk, Right?   
  
AN: I OWN NADA!!...Meaning I OWN NOTHING, or why the hell would I be freaking writing this....Dude I really think my muse is smoking dope or sniffing coke...Please do ask if you don't get something...  
  
Rated R  
  
Summary: A simple walk turns out to be a little more then Harry expected out of Hermione. Short, Please R&R.  
  
***********  
  
"Harry!" Hermione smiled when her boyfriends' hands went around her waist and he started kissing her neck softly. They were both twenty-one now and lived in there own apartment.  
  
"Yes, luv?" He purred into her ear then continued kissing down her neck.  
  
"As much as I don't," she gasped kissed a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. He knew just where her buttons were, and exactly how to push them. She sometimes hated him for that. Her stomach growled. "As much as I don't hate this I'm really hungry and need something to eat. That's why I'm in the kitchen not the bedroom."  
  
He stopped the kissing and purred into her ear. "I'm hungry too, but maybe for something else in mind."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She pushed herself away from the boy who lived and turned to face him. "Harry not now."  
  
Harry pouted. "But I'm an addicted to you." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
  
Hermione was kissing back when her stomach grumbled, again. "Harry," she whined as she pulled away. "Not now."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked very disappointed. "Fine!"  
  
Hermione kissed him lightly. "Later do you wanna go for a walk?"   
  
"A walk?" Harry said confused.  
  
"Yes, a walk."   
  
"Where?" The raven-haired boy sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Just though a muggle park I grew up around." Hermione smiled sweetly taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Why?" He sensed something was up.  
  
"Please?" Hermione pouted and made puppy dog eyes.  
  
Harry glanced around but he still felt guilty looking at Hermione. She was making him feel like he did something wrong. "Fine!" He sighed.  
  
Hermione perked and kissed him lightly then went back to making her breakfast.  
  
***********  
  
Him and Hermione had been walking when she suddenly brought sex up and asking him if he's ever done it anywhere but a bed. They were now sitting on a large bench that no one else was sitting on. Once they'd sat down she'd started rambling about sex. She was practically sitting on his lap, she was that close. He did know what to say so she just grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled back from the passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing, it's just Hermione we sorta are in public and I've, you know."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "No Harry I don't know? What's wrong?" Her hands slipped down and started rubbing his thighs gently.   
  
Harry smiled when she started this then remembered something. "I don't want to do, you know...it...in public."   
  
Hermione giggled. "But why wouldn't you?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth but Hermione continued.   
  
"And what made you think we were going to. Did someone tell I wanted to or something, or do you actually want to but just need someone to blame it on because of that pride of yours." Hermione still had her eyebrow raised and was still rubbing his thighs.   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, no, well actually yes."  
  
"Yes to what Harry dear?" Hermione kissed his cheek and started trailing feathery kisses down his face and neck.  
  
"I thought you wanted to, you know, for whatever reason do it, in public."   
  
Hermione giggled again. "And I'm sorry I'm a little confused but what is 'it' again?"   
  
Harry swallowed. "You know. IT!"  
  
"No sorry, don't know."  
  
"But-"  
  
Hermione shook her head and pulled away looking directly in his eyes. "No clue what you're talking about." Her hands go closer to his penis.   
  
Harry swallowed again. He knew she was playing with him but still. "Sex, shag, make love, fuck whatever you want to call it is it."   
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Oh!"   
  
"Well?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Well what?"   
  
"Well do you want to do it here right now?"  
  
"And it is-"  
  
"SHAG!" The green eyed boy's out burst got a few looks, but then the lookers continued with there business bot giving the couple a second glance.   
  
Hermione giggled.   
  
"Will you stop that?" Harry was a bit annoyed.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Giggling. Why do you want me to stop giggling? I giggle when I'm happy. Do you not want me to be happy?" She empathized the word happy.   
  
"No, No. I always want you happy." Harry kissed her lightly.   
  
"So you like me happy?" She smiled at him. One of her hands now playing with the buttons of his button up shirt. The other still rubbing very close to down there.   
  
"Always!" Harry grinned at her. He knew exactly where this was all going and right now he wanted it as bad as she seemed to right now too. He didn't know why he'd been so nervous before, maybe he just had to get over the whole 'public' thing. He was over that and reading for some shagging.   
  
"How you gonna make me happy?" Hermione started kissing down his neck and her hands were now undoing his belt.   
  
"Skipping the foreplay I see."  
  
Hermione pouted. "Never answered my question."   
  
Harry grabbed her and lifted her and placed her on his lap in front of him and kissed her with everything he felt for her. The world disappeared from around him when he kissed her. He loved it. He loved her. He'd do anything for her, anything.   
  
Hermione moaned into his mouth. She loved getting her way.   
  
His hands were sliding down but he didn't stop the kiss. His hands slid down to the tip of her dress, which didn't even hit her middle thighs. She's had this planned, he thought to himself.   
  
Hermione moaned again and smiled when she got his belt undone. Her hands went around his neck as his lightly tickled her flat stomach.   
  
Harry finally broke of the kiss to breathe. Damn if only his life could consist of kisses like that every second. He started trailing kisses down her neck and his grip around her waist tightened.   
  
Hermione smiled; she loved to when he was at least a little rough. Her hands had finally got his pants down. She giggled when she discovered he wasn't wearing any underpants.   
  
Harry grabbed her again and kissed her hard this time he put his tongue in her mouth. She let it in without any hesitation at all. He slid her panties down.   
  
Hermione moaned at what he did next.   
  
After letting his fingers play in her for a few Harry pulled her closer and-  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed this less then a minute later.   
  
"That's how I make you happy." Harry smiled less then five minutes later. He was very happy with himself. He looked around and noticed the two weren't getting any looks.   
  
"Surprised with something?" Hermione smiled at him. They both had their clothes on right and anyone who looked at them wouldn't have thought twice that they were just a normal couple in the park.   
  
"We didn't get any looks!" Harry was a little confused.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I put a charm on us."  
  
Harry eyed her. "What kind of charm?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "When you kissed me a charm to make us un-seen and un-hearable to the world; magic and muggle people took effect. The next won returned us to the world when we both were 'happy'." She giggled again.   
  
"So everyone saw us put are clothes back on?"  
  
"Not really. That spell took awhile to take effect and probably only kicked in when everything was zipped up." She smirked.   
  
"You're a very clever little witch."  
  
Hermione smiled very proud of herself. "Thank you!"  
  
"And a kind of perverted one. Did I mention sneaky and wicked?" Harry looked at her.  
  
Hermione laughed.   
  
***********  
  
So what did you think?? Bad ending? Should I add on or make this a long fic? Please Review; I'll take the good and bad... 


End file.
